Talk:TabKeyInserter
Unselected textarea The script also works if the textarea is not selected, resulting inserting the long space to the beginning of the textarea. I think you should use something like document.activeElement.nodeName just to make sure that the selected element is the editing textarea. Anyway your script is a really cool idea, it feels like notepad. Thank you for making it! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, but I dont face this problem, neither on FireFox 25 nor in Chrome. Could you elaborate please?--''' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:04, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :What i mean that if, say, you press the wiki's background and then press Tab, even though the textarea isn't selected it adds the tab space as before the first character of the textarea. Though it's pretty minor. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:33, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :I really can't reproduce this problem. --' ~ UltimateSupreme' 15:06, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm using Chrome and I see it too. After clicking the background and hitting the tab key twice, it adds the space to the first line. Also could you make it where it won't jump to the edit summary box. Thanks. Captscurvy (talk) 18:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: First tab takes the cursor behind the first word and the second one inserts the tab. ::: The second problem was happening with wikis using RTE. It was fixed recently. So you might have to clear your cache.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 03:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC) New Glitch When you use "''Edit (Safe Mode)" from UnsafeScripts, TabKeyInserter will not work. Captscurvy (talk) 18:38, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :This is because that mode does not load user scripts on JS pages. TK-999 (talk) 19:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Oops, forgot about that. Captscurvy (talk) 22:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) UnsafeScripts What does it mean "This script also includes UnsafeScripts automatically"? UnsafeScripts is a code for personal use only, if it's included then this one too is for personal use only. If that's the case I think it's better to not include it. leviathan_89 15:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :I doubt any wiki would ever use it site-wide. Edited though, Thnx. I just have a preformatted instructions which I post on every script. That just slipped my mind.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 16:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Well I was going to! leviathan_89 23:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Well you couldn't have as UnsafeScripts was personal. I fixed it now so that it and hence this script can be used site-wide.--''' ~ UltimateSupreme''' 10:51, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Unneeded? So it looks like this script is adding tab characters when a tab key is pressed on CSS/JS pages, but since CSS/JS pages now use the Ace editor which allows inserting of the tab character through the tab key, is this script needed anymore? -- Cube-shaped 05:00, October 12, 2017 (UTC) :It's still useful for those using the MonoBook skin, or who have syntax highlighting disabled. It also runs on template pages, though the description doesn't mention this. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 06:33, October 12, 2017 (UTC)